


Enter the Stars

by nekosmuse_archive (nekosmuse)



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: Angry Sex, Fight Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse_archive
Summary: Written pre 2005. Posting for archival purposes.Fighting's what they do best.
Relationships: Martin Fitzgerald/Danny Taylor
Kudos: 3





	Enter the Stars

He still can't pinpoint how it happened.

He remembers the fight. Remembers the look in Danny's eye: harsh and challenging like he was just waiting for Martin to say something he couldn't take back. He remembers the feel of Danny's breath against his cheek: hot and angry, licking across his skin until he actually thought he might hit Danny.

What he doesn't remember is how they ended up here, or, more precisely, how he ended up here.

Because he certainly doesn't remember following Danny home. And that certainly wasn't him letting Danny push him up against the front door. Or letting Danny tear the buttons of a very expensive shirt before tossing it to the floor like it was a rag worthy of such treatment.

And he definitely doesn't remember letting Danny *tie* him to the bed using both their ties.

And okay, it's not necessarily bad, because even though he's still angry, the silk does feel good against his skin. And Danny's mouth feels even better wrapped around his cock, but he's pretty sure he didn't intend for any of this to happen. In fact, it's probably Danny's fault. It's always Danny's fault.

Just like the hickey on the side of Martin's neck, the one that's too high to cover with anything other than a turtleneck is Danny's fault. The finger shaped bruises on his hips, Danny's fault. The bite marks on the inside of his thigh, Danny's fault. The fact that he's not going to be able to sit down tomorrow, that'll be Danny's fault too.

The fact that he's been lying here, completely immobilized for the last twenty minutes and Danny *still* hasn't let him come, definitely Danny's fault.

"Danny..." Practically growled but Martin's beyond caring, hell, he's willing to beg if that's what it takes.

Danny actually has the nerve to chuckle, the sound vibrating through Martin's groin, radiating through his limbs until he's practically trembling with unused energy. He wants to move. Wants to sink further into that tight heat and fuck Danny's mouth until he's coming so hard he sees stars. He would, except for the fact that he's *tied* down and *held* down and his legs are *trapped* between Danny's thighs and...

"Fuck, please..." Apparently he is going to beg.

He would feel embarrassed, he should feel embarrassed, but all he can think about is the lazy circles Danny's tracing with his tongue and... son of a bitch. Danny's pulling away, leaving Martin hard and leaking, straining for some sort of relief and of course this wouldn't be easy. Nothing with Danny is ever easy.

"You're kidding me, right?" Martin asks, his words coming out broken and when Danny catches Martin's glare, he sits back on his heals and smirks.

Fucking *smirks*, like this is all some sort of game to him and Martin really should have known better. Danny's infuriating in the field, even more so in the office and why he expected Danny to be any different in bed, Martin doesn't know.

"Are you going to apologize?" Danny asks, cocking his head to one side and oh, he's enjoying this *far* too much.

"Fuck, you," Martin practically spits, struggling against his bonds and any minute now he's going to get free.

"Now, now, Martin, such language," Danny barbs, leaning back long enough to give Martin the perfect view of a slender line of throat.

He returns a moment later, condom and lube in hand and finally, *finally*.

It leaves Martin with a decision, one he's not sure he's ready to make. Because he knows he could tell Danny no, ask to be untied and that would be it. He could get up, get dressed, go home and jerk off in the shower like he does every night. Or he could keep quiet, let Danny fuck him and maybe, provided Danny's feeling nice, he'll get to come with Danny buried inside.

Toughest decision he's made in a long time.

Or not, because Martin's nodding and spreading his legs as wide as he can before he's even registered moving. It's worth it, though, two lube soaked fingers sliding inside, twisting and stretching him impossibly wide. And there are Martin's stars, dancing just behind his eyelids, flickering across his vision and when Danny hits that spot deep inside, Martin's eyes roll into the back of his head and he's pretty sure it's Danny's name that slips past his lips.

The sensation lasts only a moment, not nearly long enough and then Danny's pulling his hand free. Martin barely manages to suppress a whimper at the sudden loss of contact, but before he can complain, Danny's cock is pressed against his opening. Inching slowly forward until Martin can't think for the pain-pleasure radiating through his body.

And then Danny's inside, grinding in slow circles and Martin lets his eyes drift shut. Angles his hips and pulls Danny a little deeper, stealing his breath when Danny finally starts moving. He knows he's babbling, saying things like more and please and harder. Hell, for all he knows he's chanting Danny's name, over and over again until it loses all meaning.

He's beyond caring, everything else vanishing from his mind until all he can feel is Danny. Danny's hands pressing into his hip, the wiry hair on Danny's thighs brushing against the underside of his ass, Danny's cock, pressing deeper and deeper until Martin can feel him *everywhere*. Ever nerve, every cell and when Danny finally wraps a hand around Martin's cock, Martin arches off the bed and comes against his stomach.

It takes a moment for his vision to clear and he's forced to blink before finally bringing Danny into focus. Danny's watching him, his face tight with concentration but aside from that, he's not moving. The sight makes Martin's heart swell, because most guys wouldn't wait, they'd just keep moving until they reached their own climax, but Danny, Danny's waiting.

Staring at Martin like Martin's something unique and surprising and Martin has to fight to keep from blushing. He can't remember the last time anyone looked at him that way. It makes him want to start all over again, right from scratch without the argument because even though Danny's not finished, Martin wants this moment to last an eternity.

Danny's still not moving, still frozen perfectly still so Martin reaches forward, wanting to run his hands down Danny's arms but as soon as he moves, silk digs into his skin and Martin remembers that he can't. He settles on pulling his legs up, wrapping them around Danny's waist and pulling him impossibly deeper. Pushing the heels of his feet against Danny's ass until Danny takes the hint and starts moving.

In a way, he's glad he came first, because now he can watch. Memorize the blissful expression on Danny's face as slides in once, back out and then right back in again, the force of his movements shifting them both until Martin's bonds tighten around his wrists. He knows tomorrow he'll be forced to hide ---not only hickeys-- but faint red marks around his wrists. The sight of Danny moving above him is more than worth it.

Way too soon Danny's stilling, his entire body trembling with tension as he shudders through his orgasm. It's beautiful and Martin's cock twitches somewhat painfully at the sight. It's over entirely too soon, and then Danny's pulling out, collapsing next to Martin on the mattress and once again Martin tries to reach for him. And now the bonds are just an annoyance, so Martin waits for Danny to catch his breath before clearing his throat and twisting slightly onto his side.

"Um, not to ruin the moment or anything, but do you think you could..." Martin asks, pulling on the ties until the bed shakes beneath them.

"God, sorry," Danny manages, blinking once before forcing himself up, fumbling with shaking fingers against the knots until Martin's free.

"Thanks," Martin replies, flexing the blood back into his hands as Danny pushes himself off the bed and heads into the bathroom to dispose of the condom.

For a moment, he's not certain what he's supposed to do. This is usually the part where he'd get up, get dressed and leave and, while part of him thinks that might be for the best, the idea of leaving makes him feel hollow and empty.

"You still mad at me?" Danny asks, his words breaking through Martin's thoughts and when Martin glances up, he notices the slightly concerned expression on Danny's face.

Martin has to force the words past his tongue, the sight of Danny, standing in the doorway, washcloth in hand, looking like he's terrified Martin might get up and leave, is almost too much to bear.

"No, you?" Martin asks, smiling softly and tension visibly drains from Danny's features.

Danny smiles softly, moving across the room and climbing onto the bed to kneel next to Martin.

"No," he answers, running the washcloth through the mess on Martin's stomach, his touch soft and lingering.

And just like everything's okay. Martin's smile turns to a grin and when Danny notices, he smiles, a bright, genuine smile that Martin can't ever remember seeing.

"So is this how we're going to make up after every fight?" Martin asks, sinking back into the pillows.

He shifts to the side when Danny tosses aside the washcloth, making room for Danny at his side and when Danny sinks into the mattress next to him, Martin curls into his warmth and places a hand against Danny's chest, feeling the soft rise and fall of his breath.

"Well, it works," Danny replies, snaking an arm around Martin's waist and pulling them flush.

"You do realize I'm going to be starting fights with you everyday now," Martin comments, laughing softly and inching even closer.

"Or we could just start doing this everyday without the fights," Danny suggests, tilting his head to press a kiss against Martin's jaw.

"Much better idea," Martin replies, turning into the kiss and finally sliding his hands through Danny's hair.

Come morning, when the sun crests over the horizon, and Martin wakes cocooned in Danny's warmth, he'll no longer what they were fighting about to begin with and that'll suit Martin just fine.


End file.
